Journey With Pirates
by ace111
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Will Turner are Alicia's mentors they are teaching her to fight. But she want's more from one of them. Tune in!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my first day here! Jack Sparrow and William Turner are my mentors. They are soo HOT! But William has Elizabeth Swan and Jack Sparrow has Louise... I've heard stories, Jack almost got hanged, Louise and Will saved him. Elizabeth rejected Norrington –tear-. Anyway… Will and Jack are teaching me to sword fight, punch, and lot's of other stuff. Oh did you know Louise is famous! Her song she made up! It's "I'M BRINGING JACKY BACK!! YEAAH! THEM OTHER PIRATES WON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT!! YEAAH! I THINK HE'S SPECIAL, AND THAT'S A FACT!! I LIKE TO LOOK AT HIS LOWER BACK". So funny. She isn't like any person here. She is nothing like everybody here. She has really weird clothes, knows words no-body here knows. Scary. Oh anyway I should go now! I am late 15 minutes! Bye._

_xoxo Alicia!_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Now ball up you're fist, and aim right at my hand," Jack said._

"_Can I have a break please?" I asked._

_Oh Jack you're soo hot!_

"_How's she going?" Will called._

"_Not as well as I hoped," Jack replied, "she is really slow… she never does anything right. I suppose that what you get from an adolescent,"_

"_OI hey I can hear you dumbies and I am 14!! Stupid head," I said gritting my teeth._

_DING , DING, DING, DING, DING. The bell kept ringing._

"_Hey Jack? What does that bell mean? And why a you getting all your stuff together?" I kept asking._

"_Come on, Alicia. We have to get out of here. Seek shelter, HURRY UP!" Jack said._

_I just stood there until Will came running to me and picked me up and carried me to wherever we were going. I hugged Will._

"_I'm scared," I said._

"_It's going to be okay, Alicia," Will said, comfortingly._

"_What's happening?" I asked scared._

"_I'm not sure. When we get there I will tell you," He said._

"_Umm, where is Jack?" I asked looking frantically for him over my shoulder._

_Will stopped, and I flew down on the ground._

"_Alicia, get up!! Come on," He picked me up again, and started running again._

_After what seemed like hours of running, we stopped, Will opened a door and went in. He closed it and locked it._

"_Stay in here, and keep quiet. If the door opens, hide in the hay. Okay?" Will said seriously._

"_Mmmhmm" I said with fear in my eyes, then Will left out the other door._

_I guess Will had been gone for about 10 minutes when the door started shaking violently. I just stood there staring, then the door cracked so I hid in the hay._


	3. Chapter 3

_I was breathing heavily but silently._

_CRASH! The door was smashed into pieces. I just stared. It was too dark to make out a face, so I stayed in hiding._

"_Alicia?" Jack whispered._

"_Jack?" I whispered back, "Is that you?"_

"_Yes," He said._

"_Where's Will? Are you okay?" I said._

"_Yes. And I am okay," He said._

_He lit a torch and I came out of the hay. I just ran towards them. Hugged Will, and asked._

"_What's happening?"_

"_I am not sure, but we're not gonna let them hurt you!" Will said in a reassuring voice._

_I felt like I had a rock in my throat. I swallowed and it made a gulping noise. Will told me to go to sleep and that they were guarding me, and watching the door. So basically I instantly fell asleep._

_I woke early in the morning, before sunrise._

"_Will? Jack?" I couldn't see them anywhere._

"_ALICIA GET DOWN!" One of them yelled, and at that point there was a bang._

"_OUCH!! MY ARM!" I screamed._

"_ALICIA STAY DOWN AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Will yelled._

"_RUN!" At that point we all ran to the back door. And escaped the evil after us._


	4. Chapter 4

"_The black pearl? Will, Jack is that it??" I was running so fast now that I was getting at least three stitches and I was slowing down._

"_Yeah that's my old beaut. Don't slow down Alicia," Jack said._

_We ran and got a rowboat to the BP._

"_Jack, where have you been?? Gibbs said._

"_Saving there lives," He pointed to me and Will._

"_Umm, excuse me? What is happening here?" I asked Gibbs or Jack or Will, "Why were we running, what was after us?"_

" _I am really not sure… but whatever it was, it was to do with Barbossa. I know that for sure," Jack said squinting his eyes._

"_What him?? We killed him. Turned him mortal!!" Will said._

"_Well what ever it is something saved him," Jack was still squinting._

_I just ran downstairs, crying. I wanted my mother. She was still in Tortuga. Probably dead now. OH WHY!?_

"_Alicia? Are you okay?" Jack asked._

"_Yeah I'm fine," Wiping my tears off my face._

"_You don't look it," Jack moved closer to me. I moved away and sat in the corner of the cabin._

"_I want my parents. I WANT THEM HERE!! I want to be in their arms!" I shouted at him while crying._

"_Alicia… not to be pessimistic, but they may not have, uh, well you know," Jack was easily breaking it to me._

"_NO I DON'T KNOW!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?" I screeched at him._

"_They may not have made it, from Barbossa," He said._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WHY! OH!" I was fully crying now, "Leave me alone for a while."_

_I fell asleep. And stayed there for ages._


	5. Chapter 5

_I didn't get up, until Will came down with some food._

"_You're probably hungry, huh?" He asked, putting the food tray on a little table in the room._

"_Maybe," I said, not looking at him._

"_Well here's some. I overheard you and Jack talking last night, you want your parents, huh?" He said softly._

"_Yeah, what's it to ya? When are we going back home?" I asked._

"_I am not sure. But we will!" He said, then he left._

_I went over and sat down on a chair, next to the table with… muck!... and ate it._

"_Eww!" I said._

_I looked over at a draw half open. It was shining, well the lamp was on, but this was more shiny. I walked over to it and pulled it more open. I saw a gold locket. It had a skull and crosses. I picked it up and stared at it. And then for some reason, the skull shone silver. I dropped the necklace and dropped to the ground with a loud thump._

"_Alicia? What was that thump?" Jack had said when he was coming down the stairs, "OH my gosh. Alicia? What the he-? Oh my gosh,"_

_He saw the chain. Picked it up. And ran up to the deck._

"_GIBBS!! HEY GIBBS! Where did this come from?" Jack was asking._

"_Oh no," Gibbs said._

"_OH NO?? Alicia is lying downstairs, unconscious, and all you have to say is OH NO??" Jack was furious now, every time he spoke he was getting louder._

"_What was she doing before that?" Gibbs asked._

"_I'm not sure, Will took some food down to her and I just heard a thump, and I ran down there and she was lying on the ground," Jack said._

"_Go get her and bring her up here! I have a feeling something is going to happen," Gibbs said._

_Jack ran down, and ran back up hold me in his arms. Yeah I know what you're thinking I am unconscious but Jack told me, the whole story when they saved my life. Yes, that's right saved my life!_

"_Here! What do you think is wrong with her?" Jack said carrying me up the stairs and onto the deck._

"_I think she picked up the chain stared right at it, fell down and now she's transforming into one of us. Not a good one though," Gibbs said._

"_Oh crap!" Jack said, and Will saw me lying on the ground._

"_What HAPPENED?" He asked._

"_I am not sure," Jack said, or Gibbs._

"_Is she gonna be alright?" Will said._

"_Maybe, maybe not." Jack said._


	6. Chapter 6

"_Oww my head! What happened?" I asked whoever was standing over me, watching my every move._

"_Alicia," Jack or Will said._

"_Jack? Will?" I said._

"_Oh thank god!" Will exclaimed and he ran over and hugged me._

"_What the hell happened?" I asked with fear in my eyes._

"_Best left a secret. Well untold." I just looked at Jack._

"_Right…" I was still looking at him._

_At that point, the boat swayed, and tilted, and I slipped all the way over to the edge and fell over the railing._

"_AAAAH!! HELPP MEEEEEE!!! JACKK! WIIILL!" I yelled._

"_ALICIA! HOLD ON! DON'T LET GO!!" Jack or Will yelled, I wouldn't know I was closing my eyes._

"_I CAN'T!! HURRY!!" I was yelling, " PLEASE!!! I CAN'T HOLD ON FOR MUCH LONGER!!!"_

"_JUST DON'T PLEASE!! I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU!" Obviously it was Will. How old is he anyway? Wait, I'm about to die, stop thinking about him!_

_At that point the boat stopped tilting, and Will and Jack came running towards me. They helped me up and I just hugged them._

"_You saved my life, how can I repay you?" I said crying._

"_Don't worry about it, we're supposed to take care of you, so don't worry," Will said staring at me._

_I went downstairs and Will followed me._

"_Will, how old are you?" I asked._

"_I am sixteen, why?" He said and asked._

"_Oh my gosh, who knew you're so young." I said._

"_You know ever since in the Hay House, I have been feeling things for you," He said._

"_You have?" I said shyly, "Well vice versa,"_

_And at that point we were really intimate and got married and had babies! The End!!! Those are the words I wish I could say but it didn't happen. But we did kiss, and for some reason Elizabeth walked in. I didn't even know she was on the ship. We have been onboard for DAYS!_

"_Will?" She said in an English accent, "What are you doing? And who the hell are you?" She pointed a me._

"_Well I am Ali-" I started saying._

"_Whatever. Leave us alone… I need to talk to Will alone," She said rudely._

"_No! You can't boss me around. I am not your play toy!" I yelled at her, but it backfired! She came and pushed me out the door and I fell over._

"_What do you think you're doing!?" Will yelled at her, came running to me and we went up on deck, "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine, thanks though." We kissed again._

_It was ages later when we arrived in Port Royal, why I am not sure, but I didn't even know it was Port Royal._

"_Hey umm, Will where are we?" I asked._

"_Port Royal. Where I fell in love with Elizabeth," He said._

"_Oh… if you still love her… go for it. Don't worry about me I've had my heart broken before. My best friend, my only love!" I just broke down in tears, but I found my strength. Will was there for me. And I knew that because I found it when we kissed for the first time._

"_It's okay. I love you more." He said truthfully._

_We went to Will's home. But it wasn't a shack, like the stories. It was a mansion! White. Servants and maids. Just like Elizabeth's._

"_You can stay here for as long as you like, Alicia. We can either share a room, or not. You choose. We'll have dinner first." He said._

"_Fine by me." I said smiling._

**DINNER AT WILL'S!**

"_We were on the Black Pearl, and it suddenly tilted to one side and Alicia," He pointed at me, "Rolled down and hung on for her life and I said "I don't want to lose you" and it stopped tilting! It was amazing,"_

"_Is that true miss?" One of the maids said._

"_Yes, it's true," I was smiling, and the maid took my plate and brought out desert, "Thank you,"_

"_Your welcome, miss. Would you like something else with your ice cream and custard?" she asked again._

"_No thank you. Oh and please don't call me miss, you can call me Alicia," I said smiling at her._

"_I would just like to say, you are much better than Elizabeth," I looked at Will, "Much nicer. She would always boss us around. Tell us to go away, or something," Another maid spoke out._

"_Thank you, you're very sweet. Isn't she Will?" I looked over at him again._

"_Yeah, yes she is." He smiled at me._

_It was probably about 12:00 pm before me and Will went to bed._

"_Do you want to sleep in here tonight or down the hall?" He asked me._

"_I might sleep down the hall. I AM in a relationship, but my dad said until I am 16… you know. I am not allowed to sleep with anyone," I said._

"_Okay… see you in the morning." And then we went to bed. I found a lovely nightgown laid out on the bed, I got in it and fell asleep._

"_NOO!! YOU CAN'T HAVE ME…HELP WILL!!!!! JACK! DON'T LET HIM HAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!"_

"_Alicia, wake up! WAKE UP!" Will was shaking me and the maids were in there too, I shot straight up, and I was sweating all over._

"_Will?" I said._

"_Yes… are you alright, you were screaming pretty loudly." He said, and the maids nodded when he said that._

"_I think so. I'm scared." I said and buried my face on Will._

"_It's okay now. You're with me. Nothing is going to happen to you. What happened? I-in your dream I mean?" Will asked._

"_To be true… I don't really know," I said. I had a nice warm bath, and fell asleep again._

_It was quite late in the morning, and I was still in bed._

_DING-DONG. The doorbell woke me up. I saw a dressing gown hanging up, so I got out of bed, got in it and went downstairs._

"_Oh good morning miss. How are you feeling?" The maid who served dinner was carrying some bread._

"_I'm fine. Oh I told you to call me Alicia, please. Who is at the door?" I said._

"_I am not sure, I will put this bread down then answer it," As she put the bread down I went into the kitchen… it was so big._

"_Hello? Oh hello Miss," I heard the maid say._

"_Is Will in?" The voice asked._

"_Yes he is out the back. You have to go through the kitchen and there is a door. Go through that and voila," She replied._

"_Thanks," I heard footsteps getting louder and louder._

"_Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked._

"_She is staying with me, because her parents are in Tortuga." Will said firmly._

"_Well send her back there," She laughed at her crappy joke. I just stared, so did Will._

"_What do you want?" He asked._

"_I wanted to give you a chance to say sorry," Elizabeth said. I widened my eyes._

"_What? Say sorry for what?" He asked, she explained about him kissing me or me kissing him and said that he has to say sorry if they want to remain friends, "And who says I do?"_

"_Miss Swan, your carriage is going to leave without you. You'd better go." A butler interrupted and Elizabeth left without a fuss._

_We all ate our breakfast and Will and me went for a walk. He showed me things, and Jack appeared._

"_JACK!!" I said running over to him and hugged him._

"_Hey guys!" He said._

"_We were just about to go for lunch, want to come?" Will asked, I smiled._

"_Sure," He said._

_So we went out and had food. Then Jack came back home with us, and they taught me some more things. We all had lots of fun. I had an afternoon 'nap', and nobody or nothing bothered me!_


	7. Chapter 7

"_Alicia? Wake up, it's time for dinner," Will said like he was my mother._

"_What" I said._

"_Dinner." He said._

_We went downstairs and ate dinner and desert, but I didn't go to bed after that. I went for a walk by the beach._

"_What am I doing?" I asked myself._

"_Seems to me like you're walking by the beach," Jack laughed, "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah. I'm fine, hey do you think I am getting myself into trouble by getting a relationship with Will?" I asked Jack._

"_Well, maybe, but that's what you get when you're going out with a 20 yr old boy,"_

"_WHAT?" I said, "He said he was sixteen!"_

"_ALICIA?? Oh there you are," Will exclaimed._

_-SLAP- "Oww what was that for?" He said holding his cheek._

"_Lying about your age!!! God I am soo stupid to fall in love with," I paused for dramatic effect, "A PIRATE!"_

"_What lying about my age?" He said._

"_Okay Will… how old are you?" I asked._

"_20. Why?" He said, I frowned._

_-SLAP- "OWW!! Again, what was that for?" He said holding the other cheek._

"_LYING ABOUT YOUR AGE!"_

"_What?"_

"_ON THE BLACK PEARL, YOU SAID YOU WERE SIXTEEN!! YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" At that point Governor Swan and Commodore Norrington came, they saw me and told Will to leave. As of Jack… he left too._

_I was crying, "Miss are you okay?" Gov. Swan said._

"_I'll be okay," And I left, they saw me huddle in a corner to go to sleep and came over and said,_

"_Do you want to stay with me? Where were you staying before this?" Gov. Swan asked._

"_I was at Will's. And yes please," So I got taken to his house, they bathed me, dressed me and gave me dinner. Elizabeth wasn't too happy._

"_What is she doing here?" Elizabeth asked._

_He father answered her with a raise of his eyebrow._

_After dinner Elizabeth and me talked in her room, and we became best friends. We are going out to buy dresses tomorrow for us. She treats me like her sister. You know her dad talked to her alone last night, and ever since then she has treated me like royalty. I wonder what he said._


	8. Chapter 8

"_Morning Alicia," Elizabeth said as she walked into my bedroom._

"_Morning, are we going soon?" I asked, I had already been up, had breakfast, had a shower, and gotten dressed._

"_Yeah, now if you like," She sat down on my bed, "But first I need to tell you something. About what my dad said to me last night, he told me to tell you today," I was just looking at my nails, then I looked up at her, "You are… umm, my uh, sister," Now I was really shocked! My mouth wide open._

"_Wha- How? Then who are those people in Tortuga?" I said, my mouth still open._

"_Our aunts, do you still like us? This IS your home. You know," I nodded, I then hugged Elizabeth._

"_I guess you're going to have to teach me to be ELEGANT," We laughed._

_We then went downstairs, out the door and to the shops. We got lots of lovely clothes, jewels and other things._

"_Okay," Elizabeth said as we walked out of a shop called, 'Clothes 'n' Things', "Now when we get home, I'll teach you how to walk in heels," I had a worried expression on my face, "Oh don't worry Alicia! You'll be fine. Dad has some people coming over this week and we need you dazzling for it!" The expression was still there, I did a little smile._

"_Okay let's go home and start teaching me," So we did._

_AT OUR HOME_

_I was in high heels._

"_Whoa!" I fell over, "Oh it's no use! This is the 20th time I've tried walking in these shoes! I can't do it!"_

"_Okay, we'll go on," She looked on a clipboard, "Eating. I think we have already mastered that, let's have a break," So we went down the stairs and into the kitchen._

"_Can we have the chicken wings?" I giggled, then Elizabeth followed._

_We started eating them so fast! When they were all gone we felt, duh, sick…_

"_Oww, my stomach!" We both said, we then took a look at each other and started laughing, and fell in a heap on the ground, giggling our guts out._

"_OH my gosh girls. What are you doing?" Dad walked into the kitchen and helped us up._

"_Sisterly bonding, dad," I said._

_It was a couple of hours later, and dad's friends arrived._

"_So Alicia, you used to live in Tortuga with you aunt?" One man said._

"_Did you like it there?" Another said._

"_How old are you?" A third one said. There were about 12 of them and they all asked me questions at once._

"_Could you please speak one at a time?" I said, _

"_back to you're question," I said to the first man, "Yes, I did, now yours," I said to the second one, " It was okay. Lots of people got hurt, now yours," I said to the third one and the last one, I couldn't remember what the others had said, " I am 14 turning 15 in a fortnight," Dad had a shocked look on his face._

"_Bye guys!!" I said because it was about five hours later._

"_Elizabeth… Why didn't you tell me I was your sister?" I asked when I closed the door._

"_I don't know, dad said not too," Elizabeth replied._

"_I think I am gonna go to bed now, I'm kinda tired," I said._

"_Okay, see you in the morning," Elizabeth replied to me._

_THE NEXT DAY_

_Knock, knock, knock, knock. I went and answered the door, as I was in the kitchen._

"_Will? What are you doing here?" I asked him._

"_Governor Swan ordered a sword, and I came to give it to him," He didn't even look at me while he spoke._

"_Okay…" I said softly, and walked upstairs to dad's office and got him for Will._

"_Governor Swan, here is the sword you ordered, is it for Commodore Norrington?" He asked, I was sitting on the stairs where they couldn't see me._

"_Did you know Alicia was Elizabeth's sister?" Gov. Swan asked._

"_No. I didn't no-body told me," He said fiddling with the sword._

"_Oh well now you know," Gov. Swan said._

"_Thanks," Will said, and he left._

_THE NEXT WEEK- MY BIRTHDAY_

_I woke up in the morning, and went downstairs. No-body was in their bed and they were all talking in the dining room._

_I opened the door, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Everyone yelled and I smiled._

"_You're now 15!!" Dad yelled and I hugged him._

"_Thank you!" They all gave me presents. There was probably about 150 of them._

"_This is a welcome gift, that's why there is so many presents! We just want to say we love you both," He pointed to Elizabeth, "Equally," and me._

_I got dresses, fans and too much to list. But I will cherish them forever._

_We had a great big party. And I was in the limelight, so to speak._

_After all that commotion, I went to bed. I was so tired._

_But I didn't sleep to good, I had a dream of my aunt and uncle. They weren't alive. They were just spirits. They had died in the evil that was after us. I loved them so much. I won't survive. I know it!_


	9. Chapter 9

"_Alicia, time to go. We have to go to the Ceremony of Fighting!" Elizabeth called into my bedroom._

"_Oh do I have to?" I yelled back at her._

"_Yes! Get your stupid ass down here!" She yelled back._

"_Oh poo you!" I yelled laughing._

_As I walked down the stairs, I tripped halfway down._

"_OW! HELP!" I yelled._

_I blacked out. The last thing I remember was red blocking one eye and someone leaning over me._

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP._

_I opened my eyes but they were blocked by blackness or I haven't opened my eyes yet._

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP._

"_OH she's awake. Sister she's awake," Someone said._

"_Oh," I groaned, "Oww, my head. What happened?"_

"_You're seriously asking that question?" Elizabeth asked._

"_How are you?" Dad asked._

"_My head really hurts! What happened?" I said with a groan, I could hear pacing but I couldn't actually see 'cause as I said before my eyes were black._

"_Well you fell down the stairs and hit you eye on a spike and one went through you stomach, we're lucky the doctors saved you, and we have moved all spiky things," He said._

_And then suddenly I remembered the ceremony, "Dad, weren't you supposed to be at the Ceremony of Fighting? I mean weren't you speaking?" I said._

"_Oh no, I have to go, and so does Elizabeth, I'm really sorry," He said and I think walked out of the room and left._

_I just stayed there and twiddled my thumbs, OW! My stomach hurts, well, duh I just tripped and got stabbed. Ow heart pain._

"_Sister, sister please come here!" I yelled facing in the wrong direction, but of course I didn't know that._

"_Yes?" Someone said._

"_My stomach and heart hurt," I said still facing in the wrong direction._

"_Oh ok, well I'll do some tests soon," She said._

"_I kinda sleepy so I'm gonna take a nap," And I fell asleep._

_Wow, hehe they repainted the hospital room, eww white._

"_Hello Alicia," I heard a deep voice and looked up._

"_Oh no,"_


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh hi. OH God!"

Oh shit! God? I looked up at him, tilted my head and looked at his clothes.

"What? What is wrong with my clothes?" He asked.

Whoa even more shit he can read my mind?

"Yes I can read your mind, and please don't swear here, I don't allow it," He said, my eyes widened, "Now I am going to show you around,"

We walked into a room with seats and that kind of thing, we then walked into a games room, not a gambling one though.

"Umm, why am I here? I mean how did I die?" I asked.

"That I cannot tell you but that you're going to be here for the rest of eternity," He did a kind of evil laugh, I just ran into another room he'd shown me.

**SORRY IT'S NOT A LOT I AM GOING TO GET ON ANOTHER STORY, SO PLEASE REVIEW!! BYE!!!!!!!!! OH I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE THINGS AN THAT.**


End file.
